Kiss from a Rose
by Monkeii
Summary: (songfic)Riku muses while he finds himself in Kingdom Hearts, when he saw his best friend for the last time..(onesided RxS, implied SxK)


> **Author's Note:** ARrg…I know I should really be trying to update my other fic, City Royalty…but, Yanno. I've seen so many one-shots and song fics...and I wanted to try to make a few. A RikuxSora, and even DonaldxSora one… soo….don't hurt me. I'll get to working on CR as soon as I caaann
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Aw, come on now..I don't own anything. NOTHING. But the fic I write are mine…just not the characters..or even the song from Seal. O
> 
> So…yeh.
> 
> **Warning:** Yup, shounen-ai, pretty much one sided, though. Implied SoraxKairi…and a bit of angst. That's about it…
> 
> **Kiss From A Rose**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **_-There used to be a graying tower alone by the sea-_**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> I really can't remember everything that happened…
> 
> I do know, that…I heard Kairi's voice..When I braced myself to fight against the darkness which held my body from within...
> 
> The darkness known as 'Ansem'.
> 
> I felt so weak, so helpless then…when the devil eyed man took my body from me, for his own dark purpose. I allowed myself to become tainted...just because I wanted a certain someone to see me…to notice me...instead of the violet eyed girl he came to know and cherish so much.
> 
> After staying there for a while, I had pushed myself up from where I was laying. By arms were sore as I pulled up from the ground, grunting slightly at the pain…But when did I get my body back..?
> 
> Clumsily standing on my feet, I noticed the whole place was dark. Everything was tainted with black and dark colors…and everywhere I turned, I saw beady yellow eyes. But for some reason, I was not terrified, nor was I alarmed. I guess because a bit of the man known as Ansem had affected me…
> 
> But..something immediately caught my eye afterwards. A line of light, which came from the entrance of the dark ridden hell hole I had been in.
> 
> -**_You, became the light on the dark side of me-_**
> 
> A slowly walked over to the door...it seemed a bit out of place here. It was a pearl color…even though veins of the darkness of the walls had covered its edges. I moved myself in front of the crack of the door, and saw the one thing I didn't expect to see.
> 
> Sora.
> 
> He was fighting what looked like to be Ansem, the man whom controlled the heartless. I gripped at the edges of the two slides which let the light from outside come within. Sora shone brightly in the darkness and void out there, like some kind of heavenly being ready to take on the great terror that had plagued the worlds for far too long.
> 
> -**_Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill-_**
> 
> ****
> 
> I struggled against trying to get through when I saw my best friend start to fall into the endless void. He was falling, and I couldn't do anything to help him. My heart started to race, and my mind started to wind in circles. I can remember feeling the same way when I watched helplessly as Ansem held control and tried to kill the brunette. Absent-mindedly, I called out to him…I can't really remember, nor can I tell if I said it through words, or by just thinking it...I can just remember those words.
> 
> "_Come on Sora, I thought you were stronger then that!_"
> 
> -**_But did you know that when it snows, My eyes become large...-_**
> 
> My eyes widened as he shot up from depths of the darkness enshrouding the area, the keyblade grasped tightly in his hand. …Did he really hear me? 
> 
> -**_And the light that you shine can't be seen?-_******
> 
> Something then was keeping me from watching my childhood friend from his ultimate battle with the thing that had caused so much damage. I turned my head only to see heartless start to awaken, as if they had been asleep the whole time. Sweat started to run down my face as I could feel my face pale. I had no weapon with me, so I couldn't defend myself. "_I'm not afraid of the darkness!"_ I wasn't afraid, right? Of course not...but for some reason, I was. It gripped at my heart...but it was different. I was scared for myself...when most times, I was scared for my friends, Kairi…and especially Sora, now. But, there was fear for when I was not strong enough to keep up to the boy from our island home, fear that he would become superior to me…which led me for trying to consume as much power as I needed…regardless of how I told myself it was for Kairi's sake…I was only trying to fool myself in that aspect…I was selfish after all...why would being scared now be any different then? 
> 
> But, for some reason…they steered away, as I saw a ray of light burst from the back of the dark pit. It shot through the heartless as if they were nothing, and landed where I had pressed myself against the pearl colored doors.
> 
> It was a mouse...wearing red and yellow. It carried a keyblade, similar to the one Sora had kept with him as his weapon. It spoke to me, looking to me with black, but caring and determined eyes.
> 
> "Sora will soon finish off Ansem..be prepared, alright?" Who was this guy? He seemed very confidant that Sora would finish Ansem off….but then again, I was sure he would win too…at least, I prayed he would.
> 
> -**_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey-_**
> 
> After the mouse had told me his name and explained a few things to me, he sent me to look through the crack of the door once again. So I did, since I really didn't have another choice. I was eager to see if my friend was alright.
> 
> -**_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah-_****** I continued to watch Sora fight off the malice of the worlds, cringing whenever the boy missed and was hit, cheering silently whenever he was victorious when attacking his enemy. But..I wished that I could be out there with him. To help…I somewhat felt how Kairi must have felt, as she cheered us on back on the island, as Sora and I battled and dueled out of fun. ..The feeling sucked. How could she just watch? I knew though, I could not get through the door. I had no reason to go through. I had committed a sin, going against my friend for selfish desires…the mouse, known as King Mickey called this place 'Kingdom Hearts' …and for me, this would be my hell, so I could repent for what I had done…but I wanted so much to go and help him.. 
> 
> **_-Now that your rose is in bloom...-_**
> 
> As I watched, however…I could see more and more, that the childish boy that I had known for all these years…really didn't need my help. He had surpassed me in almost every aspect I could think of…he didn't need me protecting him now, and I could only guess Kairi didn't need me either...she had the keyblade master, Sora, to help and protect her now…
> 
> -**_A light hits the gloom on the grey-_**
> 
> Finally, after almost feeling I was watching for an eternity, Sora became victorious. My mouth curled up into a smile, relieved that Sora had finally done it. He beat the darkness….but, Ansem was completely gone..
> 
> I heard him call for 'Kingdom Hearts', and I remember being pulled back by King Mickey as the doors started to open more and more. Was Ansem trying to regain his strength with the power of this place? If so...then Sora wouldn't be able to stop him…
> 
> _"I know now...without a doubt…that Kingdom Hearts…is light!"_
> 
> I quickly pulled my arm over my eyes as light seemed to erupt from everywhere at the sound of Sora's claim, the pearl white doors bursting open to evade the dark one with the purest of light. I could only hear whispers coming from Ansem, and as the light faded, and I pulled my arm down...the doors were once again cracked open, and the man of Hollow Bastion wasn't anywhere to be seen.
> 
> -**_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say-_**
> 
> When I looked for my black eyed companion, I did not see him. But, the sound of quick paced footsteps caught my attention. I didn't move, but I could hear thumps against the door. I think I heard his companions say they needed to close the doors.
> 
> My heart jerked at the thought...I couldn't just be stuck here, at least not without telling Sora what I had meant to tell him. I needed to say 'I'm sorry' and to apologize for everything I did….I wanted his forgive nice so badly…I needed to know that I still had a friend, and that living in this place for probably the rest of eternity wouldn't be so painful on me, on my heart. Weakness shrouded me…I wanted to slap myself for thinking so negative…but can you really blame me? I acted strong...but I was just like any other person. I still had feelings…something remotely close to a heart...which fell into corruption. At least I found strength to admit that now.
> 
> -**_You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain...-_**
> 
> ****
> 
> Quickly, I stood up from my sitting position and ran up to the doors. I had to help him…even though he was sure that the sight of me would probably anger the two comrades Sora had with him. Sora wouldn't though…he was never good at keeping mad at someone. As soon as I reached the cracks of the doors, I looked to them, determination and strength filling me.
> 
> "Come on, together we can do it!"
> 
> Sora, the blue-eyed hero looked at me for a few moments. I could see shock. I could tell he wasn't expected me to be there. I wanted to grin to him, but it never came.
> 
> -**_Baby, to me your like a growing addiction I can't deny-_**
> 
> ****
> 
> He simply nodded to my proclamation, and began to push the doors once again. Duty over friendship probably overcame both of us, because without second thought, I began to pull at the doors' edges with all my strength, even though that simple nod somewhat hurt me…was he that willing to lock me in here? For the sake of everyone and every world….I think he was willing to. I couldn't blame him, either…
> 
> -**_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?-_**
> 
> ****
> 
> After a few seconds or so, it seemed our efforts were in vein, the doors weren't moving. But the voice of the King suddenly spoke up. I didn't bother to look back as he went on.
> 
> "There will always be a door to the light"
> 
> I wasn't really sure about what he meant, but I knew Sora did. His eyes were shining, and before I knew it, he tried once again to push the doors closed. They started to move, and I allowed myself to let go as I took a glance at the light covered King.
> 
> -**_But did you know that when it snows…-_****** I turned my head to the brunette once again, I had to tell him…I had to apologize…for everything. I didn't need him to hate me, even though I knew he probably didn't…he was never like that, and probably never would be… 
> 
> -**_ My eyes become large…-_******
> 
> But the words never came. I couldn't think at that moment what to say to him, as the doors slowly slide close. I simply smiled, and told him what I thought should have been said. I needed to stop being selfish, conceited…I wanted my friend to be happy…not being weighed down because I wanted to selfishly keep his thoughts on me alone… The doors were only inches apart from being close, and I looked once more into the helpless looking eyes of my best friend, the rival that had kept clear and true to his heart, and his friends… "Take care of her" Then, the doors closed.
> 
> -**_And the light that you shine can't be seen?-_**
> 
> **End**
> 
> -- 
> 
> Well, I'm not really sure if those are the exact words that Riku said, but I just kinda did all this from memory. ;; The song is from Kiss from A rose, by Seal. Seal is the shyttteee. Well now, did you like my first try at a one-shot song fic? Hate it? Want tO tElL mE HoW MucH I sUcK at FiCs LikE thIz? You know what to do, then. ChAaAa 


End file.
